Cinderella vs Belle
Cinderella vs Belle is the fourth installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features Disney princesses Cinderella and Belle battling each other. It was released on March 11, 2015. Cast Rappers *Whitney Avalon as Belle *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Cinderella Cameos *Emily Goss as Goldilocks *Ali Williams as Buttercup *Courtney Merritt as Little Red *Nikki Mejia as Pocahontas *Michael Harris as Gaston Lyrics (Cinderella's lyrics are in light blue, Belle's lyrics are in gold, Goldilocks' are in magenta, Buttercup's are in purple, Little Red's are in dark red, Pocahontas' are in brown, and Gaston's is in red.) Cinderella Another princess in my shadow come to covet my crown, You clowns wanna throw down with the best in a gown? I’m the legendary story of rags to riches, Rhymes sharper than a needle and I’m giving out stitches! (Ha!) Like a wilting rose, you can’t step to my flows, These girls are trippin’, did they cut off their toes? I deserve all the praise for the foot-fetish craze, I’ve got itty-bitty kicks, but legs for days! Let’s look at your mentality, Freud loves your abnormality The Stockholm Syndrome Story: Beauty and the Bestiality! Of course you’re bitter, I’m the number one star, Pumpkin carriage, perfect marriage, no one cares who you are! Belle What’s my name? (Belle!) What’s it mean? (Beauty!) I’m the perfect combination of brains and booty! While I’m gaining knowledge you’re losing your pumps, Like Mrs. Potts, I’m serving shots and dishing out lumps! Cindy’s dreaming she’s important, well, somebody should wake her, This gold-digging trophy wife’s the royal babymaker! Fear the nerdy, wordy princess ‘cause I’m throwing more shade Than the willow tree growing on your dead mother’s grave! Your tale as old as time sets us back fifty years, Do your chores, clean the floors ‘til a man just appears! You’re shallow and obsessed with looks and how you’re dressed, You wanna live like Gaston? (Hmmm?) Please, be our guest! Cinderella Oh, I’m the one who’s shallow ‘cause your prince was really hairy? The Beast was in the friend zone ‘til he gave you his library! Your points have no merit, you’re jealous, declare it, Like I’ve always said: if the shoe fits, wear it! I’m the American dream with a fairy-tale wedding, You’ve got teapots for friends and I think your man’s shedding! Some things are meant to be, like love at first sight, Bibbidi-bobbidi-booyah! He was mine before midnight! Belle A relationship rookie wants to rap about romance? You can’t fall in love after just one dance! My prince saved my life, and don’t be misled I want a man in the street but a Beast in the bed! Your film stars mice and cats with an old, fat fairy, Your silly story’s shoehorned into freakin’ Tom and Jerry! You say you want to party, next you run off down the halls, It’s like you always choke once you make it to the balls! Cinderella You think that’s funny? Here’s a history lesson, honey: My movie saved the studio when Walt was out of money! You followed in my footsteps, without me there’s no you, Disney built an empire on these tiny glass shoes! Belle If you’re so adored where’s your Academy Award? I’m the smart female heroine that can’t be ignored! The moral of our quarrel and why I’ve got you beat: It’s what’s inside that matters, not the size of your feet! Poll Who Won? Cinderella Belle Category:Princess Rap Battles Category:Rap Battles Category:Cinderella vs Belle Category:Cinderella Category:Belle Category:Goldilocks Category:Buttercup Category:Little Red Category:Pocahontas Category:Gaston Category:Whitney Avalon Category:Sarah MIchelle Gellar Category:Emily Goss Category:Ali Williams Category:Courtney Merritt Category:Nikki Mejia Category:Michael Harris